Brock Catches a Pink Scyther!
by Hypermon
Summary: If you love Brock and hate Tracey, this is the fic for you! I really don't know if its funny. I wrote it rather quickly. PinkScyther, you'd LOVE this fic...I think.


I don't own pokemon. I do own a giant swarm of flying monkeys, but thats beside the point...

BROCK CATCHES A PINK SCYTHER!!!!!!

I wonder who this could be dedicated to..............

I'm a pirate, hear my roar! I just felt like saying that. Ok, on with my fic.

One beautiful day in a beautiful forest, Ash, Brock ,and Misty were continuing their beautiful goals of becoming beautiful pokemon trainers that were beautiful(did I mention they were beautiful?)

Anyway, the 3 humans walk through the forest until Brock notices a rustling in the bushes. He walks over to it and a pink scyther jumps out.

"SSSCCCCYYYYYYYY!!!" the happy scyther says.

"WOW! This is a really rare pokemon! I have to catch it!" Brock yells.

"No! I wanna catch that!" screamed Ash.

"No, you won't!" Brock said as he punched Ash in the face. Ash fell. Misty screamed and ran to Ash's side. Meanwhile, the scyther looked at Brock. The pink pokemon's eyes turned into hearts. It was madly in love with Brock. After Brock was done punching ash he turned around and threw the pokeball at scyther. The pokemon was easily caught. 

"Yipee! I caught a super-rare pokemon!" screamed Brock happily as he waved the pokeball around. Misty was too busy giving Ash mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She seemed to be enjoying it. Ash coughed and pushed Misty off of him. 

"Ugg, my face hurts." ash said as he stood up.

"Why did you punch Ash?! How dare you hurt him!" Misty said to Brock angrily.

"Well, he wanted to catch my pokemon. It his own fault." Brock said.

"grrr....I really wanted to catch it. You're mean" Ash yelled. 

"Good!!," Brock countered, "anyway, lets get going. There's no reason to stay here"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Misty said. Brock shrugged. Suddenly, the cell phone in Ash's backpack started to ring. He picked it up. It was Professor Oak. He wanted the 3 of them to come to his lab immediately. Ash of course, said ok. He then hung up and walked to his lab. The 3 children got there in about 2 hours. The Professor and Tracey greeted them happily.

"What did you call me for, Professor?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes! something private. I need you to come into my lab for a second. Everyone else, stay here. Tracey will escort you to my living room.

"Awww man, I wanna go with Ash!" Misty groaned.

"Come, I'll take you 2 to the living room" Tracey said. He grinned at Brock and smacked him in the butt. Brock looked at Tracey in a very disgusted and angry way. The 3 walked over to the room and sat down on the couches. Tracey sat down next to Brock. Brock moved away, but Tracey kept sitting closer and closer to him. Suddenly, the pokeball containing the scyther started to shake violently. The pokeball popped open. It looked at Tracey with one glance and instantly jumped on him and started to rip his clothes off. Tracey was practically naked except for the lace panties he was wearing. Misty gasped. Brock laughed. Tracey screamed in embarrassment and ran out the room to put on new clothes. After Tracey left, the scyther jumped onto Brock's lap happily. Just then, Professor Oak and Ash came out from their private meeting.

"Oh my god!. It s a super rare pokemon!" Screamed Professor Oak! " its,..... its amazing, can I see it closer?"

"I guess..." Brock said. The professor walked up to Brock. He tried to pry the pokemon off Brock, but it held on for dear life.

"Come on, you stupid scyther, let go of the boy!" Professor Oak yelled. The scyther angrily jumped off Brock. Fire was glowing in its eyes. The scyther jumped up and sliced off the professor's shirt, revealing a huge tattoo of Ash's naked mom on his chest. Ash's eyes almost popped out. Professor Oak screamed and ran out of the room just like Tracye did. Everyone looked at each other. Tracey now, came back with a pregnant lady dress on.

" I couldn't find anything else to wear. Anyway, keep your pokemon on a leash Brock!" Tracey said. He again came up to Brock and smacked him in the ass. The scyther noticed this and then ran to Tracey and sliced his head off. Blood squirted everywhere. Misty screamed. 

"COOL!" Ash said.

After the whole ordeal, Ash called the police and they came to pick up Tracey's body. They didn't charge anyone with murder, cuz Tracey was actually a psychopathic gay murderer who escaped from jail 3 years ago. They actually rewarded Brock and his friends with 10,000 dollars and gave Pink Scyther the "Pokemon of the Year" award. Everyone lived happily ever after, especially pink scyther since she got to live with Brock.

NOTE****************

If you want, I will make a story out of you. Tell me in your review: I need::::

1. At least 4 characters

2. At least 2 pokemon

3. If you want someone to die or get bashed, tell me who.

4. Your name

5. a VERY basic summary.

I'll try to write you a story. It might take a while, don't yell at me or I'll send out my army of flying monkeys to kill you. Yep, thats right. FLYING MONKEYS DESTROY YOU.

Don't dis the monkeys, they don't like that.


End file.
